Miss Murder
by elimunrochamberslover75
Summary: Eli's life is in a downward spiral and so is Clare's. Can they help each other or only make things worse? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is my new story so I hope you all like it! I don't know if I should continue with this story so let me know if I should in the Reviews! Thank you all for reading! So on with the story! =) **

(Eli POV)

I watched the crimson red blood seep from the slits in my wrists. My blood ran into my bathroom sink turning the white porcelain bowl the same crimson color. I never use to cut as much as I do now. I started when I met Julia. Julia cut so when we started dating naturally I stated cutting. Then after Julia was killed I started cutting even more. I tried to kill myself several times, but failed. Because of my attempted suicides my parents thought it would be best it we moved, so we did.

"Baby Boy, Adam is here." Cece said as she knocked in the bathroom door.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute." I said.

Today was my first day at my new school Degrassi. I met Adam at school and we instantly became friends. He invited me to a party tonight and because it is Friday I thought way not? I turned the cold water on and I placed my wrists under the running water. The blood washed away and I rolled down the sleeves of my jacket to hide my fresh cuts. I picked up my pocketknife and washed my blood off of it before turning the water off. I usually cut with a razorblade but on Fridays I always cut with my pocketknife that Julia gave me for our one month anniversary. The pocketknife was black with a metal skull carved at the top which shined bright silver. I slide my ruff thumb over the smooth metal skull on my pocketknife.

_Flashback _

"_Julia I_ _got you something." I said smiling._

"_I got you something too." she said giggling._

_I handed Julia a locket and when she opened it she smiled. She was looking at a picture of us on our first date. She handed me a pocketknife and I smiled widely._

"_When ever you look at this remember me." she said as she took her hand and close my fingers around the closed knife._

_End Of Flashback_

I slipped the knife into the pocket of my skinny jeans. I turned and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Hey man you ready?" Adam asked as I grabbed the keys to Morty.

"Yea let's go." I said heading for the door.

Adam and I got in Morty and I started driving while Adam gave me directions to the party. Someone named Sav was throwing this party and according to Adam Sav can throw some pretty wild parties. When we arrived there were lights flashing and music pounding. We went inside and Adam started talking to all kinds of people. That's when I saw her.

"Adam who's that?" I asked over the loud music.

"That's Clare Edwards, she's one of my best friends. You should meet her." Adam said look in her direction.

"Look maybe later, right now I need something to drink." I said as I turned and walk to the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen I saw neon colored cups, so I picked one up and took a sip only to find out it was beer. I needed to find something stronger. I walked over to a cabinet and opened it to find different types of alcohol. That's when I spotted Whisky, just what I needed. I found some shot glasses and poured myself a glass. I downed the shot and poured my self another, but before I could pick it up a small hand swept in and picked it up. I looked up to see a blue eyed girl with cinnamon curls that reached right under her chin. She downed the shot and slammed the glass down on the table.

"Hit me again bartender." she said with a wicked smile.

I grabbed another shot glass and filled both of them.

"Clare right?" I asked before I downed my drink.

"Why yes, I am little ol Clare and what would your name be Doctor Doom?" she asked before downing her drink.

"Eli, Eli Goldsworthy," I said laughing as I grabbed a pack of cigarettes from my jacket pocket.

I picked a cigarette from the pack and placed it in my mouth. I put the pack up and got out a lighter and lit the cigarette. I took a puff of it before Clare plucked it from my hand.

"Yunk!" she said as plucked it from me.

She took a puff of my cigarette and sighed.

"I think I like you Clare." I said as she handed me back the cigarette.

"I think I like you Eli." she said before she grabbed my hand and pulled me to where there was people dancing and we starting dancing.

**So what did you think? What do you think will happen? Should I continue? Let me know in the Reviews! Please Review it makes my day! =)**


	2. Sorry

**A/N: Okay guys I'm So Sorry that this is not an update! =( I have been really busy! I haven't been home long enough to right the next chapter! I am working on it right now! Just Please, please don't give up on me! I Love all of you so much and I might be able to update this weekend! Please Just Do NOT give up on me guys!**


	3. Help

**A/N: Hey everybody don't think I have given up on my stories! It's just my English teacher doesn't think I am a very good writer! It really has me down =(! I could really use some encouragement you guys! Tell me what you really think and if I should keep writing! If you guys tell me to keep going then I will keep writing! Please Leave your Reviews and let me know! Love You All! **


End file.
